User talk:Ivjub
Just click on profile at the top. And it is Can't not kant. Kazi22 00:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) bully we will band thous bulieshahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha 14:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Noticed your problem thought i could help out by asking if you signed in?Blahmarrow 00:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Sorry, I'm out of ideas now.Blahmarrow 02:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) How can I help?Blahmarrow 14:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) There, I commented on your story, (which was great) so you should be able to see it now. I would also like to know who your blocked freind is, because I think I could help you with him/her.Blahmarrow 15:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll see what I can do, I had a similar event that got me blocked on a wiki I was active on. I'll ask M. Lewa about him.Blahmarrow 17:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) 97.112.135.36 is your IP address, or your internet address. Do describe This gossiping. Would you kindly?Blahmarrow 01:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Look, as a million year old teenager, you'll have to fill me in, because I don't remember what I had for breakfast. Bluejagwa sounds familiar, but you'll have to tell me the story, Blahmarrow 02:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll follow your story, but I'm watching him.Blahmarrow 21:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh I just was wondering if any rules applied to blogs on this wiki.Blahmarrow 01:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seems that way.Blahmarrow 01:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) why do you ask?John Avery Whitaker 06:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 12:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh I thought you had seen my site. Well no I have not been there but yes it is because of his character. It is also because I am the founder of The Odyssey wiki. It’s still a work in progress, I had to go through all this legal processes, but if you’re interested you could help me on it. the wiki is theadventuresinodyssey.wikia.com and the blog if its not related to bionicle, kazi22 might take it down. Hockey fan eh? I like the flyers my self βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 22:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You bet! I made my igh-school travel team! I hate the BlackHawks no offence βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 01:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm in High School and yes I play HS Hockey. You? βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 22:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool,too bad you didnt make the team! βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 23:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I was a first year Bantam and I broke my arm O_o Then I plyaed house the next year >:( then Im back to Travel! βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 00:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ? what do you meant "it is bad" ? Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 07:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i figured =P βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 13:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Colouring Mata Nui's profile page had the info on it http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mata_Nui Blahmarrow 23:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hi sup man (Finntheeditor 23:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC)) Re: admin question... Well you been on this wiki longer then me and ....(not sure how many edits you made) it would be cool to see you as an admin ^^ Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 05:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ok ^^ Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 05:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Great! Feel free to nominate yourself :) You might not be all that clarified, yet let's see what the other users think. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 20:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Here is where you nominate yourself. Good luck! - Mata Nui Talk 21:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks perfectly fine, actually! :D [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe someone else added it, I suppose. It's OK. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Only staff members can lead them. Sorry. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) good luck, Ivjub. Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 07:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat No problem, Join, and I'll tell you there. User: Blahmarrow 00:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's odd. I'll open a new chat, let's see if that'll help. And try to keep messages simple.User: Blahmarrow 00:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) 200 edits Hey man congrats! You're doing great here!Blahmarrow has just told you that 01:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Good job for reaching 200 edits! Thebioniclelegend 02:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Whenever Mata Nui closes the poll. I'm afraid I don't have any power over user rights. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I mean that if it were up to me, you'd already have rollback rights, but I don't have access to the functions to give you it. Only users with bureaucrat rights (like Mata Nui) are able to. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 05:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Congratulations! You are now a rollbacker! - Mata Nui Talk 22:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :What is it that needs to be fixed? - Mata Nui Talk 11:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::When you look at the latest revision of a page (like this one), you'll see a rollback button next to the username of the latest editor. It will look something like this: :: Mata Nui (Talk | ) [ ] :: - Mata Nui Talk 18:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin I was given it by Mata Nui during the attacks as a means of preventing any major damage to the site, I don't have them anymore. Messages We can see everything you're saying. Can you hear us? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ivjub Have any good saves in hockey recently? Blahmarrow is on a one man charge towards his enemies. 23:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to hear you lost man, but it sounds like it was a good game though. I don't play hockey that much, I'm more of a paintball fan. Blahmarrow is on a one man charge towards his enemies. 00:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Spare parts for Bionicle sets Notice: life is kinda busy for me. I will keep updating this since I still have two more boxes to type down. ~Weapons~ Gali Mata's Water Hooks (2x), Tahu Mata's Fire Sword (not the one from 2010 set), Lewa Mata's Air Axe, 2 short silver color pincers/fangs (no clue which set it belong to and its doesn't seem to match with any of the Visorak sets), Staff of Fear, Hunger, and Anger (only have one of the two pieces), Staff of Disintergration (I have both pieces), Nuhvok's Earth Shields (2x), Pahrak's Stone Shields (2x), Tahu Nuva's Magma Sword, Gali Nuva's Aqua Axe, and Pohatu Nuva's Climbing Claw (one of the two pieces) Rahkshi scales/fins: (whatever its call) for Turahk and Vorahk (2x) ~Toa Armor (aka their arms, legs, and anywhere that is armor-related lol)~ Gali Mata’s ‘weapon’ arms (2x) and legs (3x), Tahu Mata’s arms (2x) and a leg, Pohatu Mata’s legs (2x), Lewa Mata’s ‘weapon’ and non-weapon arm and legs (2x), Gali Nuva’s armor legs (3x), Tahu Nuva’s armor legs (4x), Vakama Metru’s armor legs (2x), Matau Metru’s armor arms (he has three different kinds and I have one each of them) and legs (3x), Pahrak’s arms and legs (3x), Lehvak’s arms and legs (2x), Vohtarak’s spider legs (2x), Boggarak’s spider legs (3x), and Suukorak’s spider leg. Rahkshi’s arms (4x) and legs (enough to make 2 sets and 3 extra leg joint pieces). Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 08:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Image Reminders Greetings, Ivjub. I noticed you've been uploading some images recently, and I thought I'd remind you to, when uploading images, (1) always get the largest size and highest quality available and (2) always make sure we don't already have the image you are wishing to upload. Oh, and congratulations on your recent promotion to Rollbacker. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Dang Glad you could make it! vandals preparing to attack here in seconds, I can't stay though! It's up to you to prevent any damege on here, hold out as long as you can, and revert as much vandalism as possible! I'll stay for as long as I can, There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 23:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Tell me who he is, now. So much for it being over. Where they heck our the admins!??!? Some security we got. There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 23:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) A dang-well will! He's probably gone for the others. Brace for contacts. There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 23:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat now. There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 23:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Be for the best. Thanks for the help Ivjub, There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 23:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't do it. There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 23:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) It's Over The attack threats, you were right. Was only him. He and I talked. Have a LOT of info now about the attacks here. He also sais no hard feelings to you, that he's just had a bad day.There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 00:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, what a day it was. There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 03:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Then again, will it ever be over? There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 03:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo marbles!?!? The little glass balls, right? There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 03:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) You mean you isn't smarts no more? There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 03:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Me neither. There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 03:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) It meant that you were jumping to conclusions, no hard feelings. I'm just tooting along here, Mr.Speeder. Leave little ol Blahmarrow alone. Else I'll get my... 03:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Please only use rollback for reverting vandalism and your own edits. Otherwise provide a edit summary. You actually reverted a perfectly good edit. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 05:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ets tan lleig que la teva mare tenia monsturació When I talked about 5.000 edits, I was referring to the 5.000+ edits that I had at Bionicle Reviews Wikia.--User:Abc8920 21:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 1000 edits I know right? ANNOYING! Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 19:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No idea. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 19:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Me too. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 19:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) In dear time we will Ivjub. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 19:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You try holding out for an hour, 4 edits a minute. Fingers cramp from it. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 03:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I've done my part saving lives bro. Not on here, but elswhere. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 03:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to know, I keep it private. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 03:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It is. I like it, keeps things simple. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 01:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) If it's hockey or paintball action, I agree. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 03:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I still have problems figuring it out. Try putting the address bar link in the box where you type in your sig, and removing most of it but your name. And choose custom sig. I think that's how it's done. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 03:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) i duno how Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 20:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I definitely prefer the old editor to the shiny new one. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I mostly "research" before doing edits. ^^0 Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 00:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I really don't, I kept fooling around until I found out. I kept trying it with the custom sig on and off though, try that. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 01:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/190.16.25.140 vandal isn't he? Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 01:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I see. I'll keep watch with you bro. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 02:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You have a good time playing bro! Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 02:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) So I see. Blahmarrow was after Texas Red 22:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC) He wanted to I guess. Blahmarrow was after Texas Red 23:00, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I can't figure this custom sig thing out! I had it, but can't do it no more! User:Blahmarrow has just told you that 23:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RAGE QUIT! User:Blahmarrow has just told you that 23:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: "you seem fishy" Heheh, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. I find it ironic those were nearly the exact words I said about you and blahmarrow. I was wrong then, and today, so are you. No offense, and I don't wish to make any enemies, I was simply pointing that out. Nimrod-0 Edits What did I undo? I guess it's just coincidence. Almost 2 weeks....... Its been almost 11 days, Ivjub and I am getting worry (but I know you are busy with hockey and your new position) that you may forgot about the three Bionicle that I would like to take in. I know I half-finished that other page, but my life is also getting busy due to personal problems. Please reply back soon. Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 10:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) HIBivjub 03:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Bivjub What's the story? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 16:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC)